MY not so GOOD LIFE
by Carlykinz
Summary: Lauren McVeigh was your average 14 year old girl. Well, not really. So what if her sister Maddie was her parents straight A student and Athlete. Then there's me Lauren. A little chubby, not so smart, an alright athlete. In other words, nothing compared to her. That wouldn't change anything, right?


"Hey Lolly mom sent me up to get you" Maddie my older sister buy 2 years says as she walks into my room.

" okay I'll be down in a second" I say as I finish putting the finishing touches to my hair.

"Okay, so... Yeah see you down stairs"my sister says as she checks herself out in my mirror flicking her long dark hair as she walks out of my room and I hear her foot steps heading back down stairs.

I love my sister but she is the perfect one out of us I mean she is pretty, she's perfect all round American girl, but me on the other hand I'm not as pretty and I'm nothing like her , I prefer to stay away from My sister and her posse.

I take once last glance at my hair happy that I curled my long locks which compliments my blue eyes. I open my wardrobe and grab my favourite stripy jumper and denim skirt.

Once I got changed I rushed down stairs knowing Mom would kill me if we were late.

" Morning Mom.." I say brightly taking a seat at the table.

" morning sweetheart" mom says placing her hand over the mouth piece of the phone "hi yes I am due in court in an hour" Mom says placing my cereal in front of me, I roll my eyes before I dig in.

" Maddie" mom says gesturing to the empty dog bowls on the floor. My sister rolls her eyes as she got up from the table pulling silly faces behind moms back whilst she was still on the phone and I chuckle nearly choking on my cereal.

We are soon out the door me and Maddie get into moms car and she drives us to school.

Once at school mom bid us both a goodbye and head off to work. Spencer rushes over to her little gang whilst I walk over to the entrance and walk in to school by myself like I always do. I walk glumly up the steps and through the front door squeezing my way through students who clearly don't care that I am trying to get by as they push and shove me out the way. I walk along the corridor and over to my locker, I put in my code and try to open my locker but as always I have great difficulty and yet no one seems to notice me struggling to get it open.

Meanwhile Alison Childs struts down the corridor like its some kind of run way with her army of followers following closely behind . I unfortunately happen to pull extremely hard on my locker and to my surprise and dismay it slams open making a huge bag and a slimy content pours all over me covering me front head to toe in this sticky substance and I swear the entire sea of students are looking at me and pointing as they laugh with friends.

" ugh gross" Alison says stopping right in front me as, she looks me over with complete disgust on her face " I can't believe this LOSER is your sister Maddie, clearly the clever Mveigh genes skipped this one" Ali chuckles taking one last glance at me before she walked off with my sister following behind.

 _I just don't get it I am her baby sister her own flesh and blood and yet she wouldn't stick up for me, that really hurt._

I looked round the room at everyone and my eyes met Grace Florrick's round hazel eyes that looked over at me with concern, I looked away and Eventually the sea of students dispersed and I started picking my soggy books up off the floor with myself still overhead in this sticky goo.

" need some help with that?" Grace offered

" no, I got it thanks" I pick up the last book and shut my locker " excuse me I got to use the restroom" I mumble and rushed off to the ladies restroom.

I stood at the sink finally seeing my appearance for the first time and it is then that I let the tears fall as I start to clean myself up the best I can with what I have.

" you know...she'll get what's coming to her" Grace says making me jump slightly not realising how much she saw of me breaking down?

" what do you mean? Ali didn't do this" I say frowning.

" oh you poor naive fool, Alison did this to you and your sister stood and watched it all" Grace whispered.

" she doesn't have a choice I understand and I know she would stick up for me if she could" I say back trying hold back the tears .

" yeah you keep telling yourself that Lolly" Grace smirked and turns to leave " remember she will get what she deserves" Grace said finally ,leaving the restroom.


End file.
